Spell Bound
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Namine is a Sophomore in High School. She tries her best to have a normal life and be a regular teenage girl. Although... it's kind of difficult when you're a witch. RokuNami. SoKai. Rated T for language and sexual themes.


Why hello there. My name is Namine Strife, and I'm a witch. Yes as in brooms, potions, and pointy hats. But that was back in the old ages, these days witches and wizards just walk amongst normal people or 'mortals' so to speak. So we don't use that 'flashy' stuff as they call it. My family is made up of magical beings, although at times, being magical can skip a generation if one parent is human. For me, my mother, Tifa, is a mortal while my father, Cloud, is a wizard. Due to this turn of events, my older sister, named Larxene, is a mortal. While my older brother, Demyx, and I are both magical. So yeah, our family is an interesting one at that. But this is just the beginning of the twisted tail that is my life. We'll get into more about that later though.

There's only one more _really_ important thing I need to tell you before we get started. My best friend's name is Kairi and she's known I was a witch since we were ten years old. She helps keep me hidden from outsiders because if anyone reveals magic to the entire world… their powers are taken away in exchange to wipe everyone's memory. Yup. It's a complicated life being a witch.

* * *

My alarm woke me with a start. I shot up from the bed and read the clock: "4:30". I groaned and slammed my pillow into my face. "Larxene…" I growled.

She really is a miserable excuse for an older sister. Larxene is the 'Queen of Pranks' as we call her. In all honesty, she's just pissed off that her siblings have magical powers and she doesn't. She's a sophomore in college; you'd think she'd grow up and get over it by now. But nope, that's not Larxene. She's treated us like this since she was five years old. It's never going to stop. If you looked up 'evil' in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of her face.

I reset my clock to 6:30 and slammed my face back into my pillow. "Now sleep." I moaned into the fabric. Nothing. Great. I really hope I'm not stuck awake for two more hours.

I did eventually fall back asleep, only to be awakened by the screaming of my alarm clock _and_ brother _at the same time_. Yay! All the joy! I heard him screeching something about Larxene replacing his hair gel with toothpaste or something. She does that a lot. He shouldn't be surprised anymore. Although, Demyx isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so it does kind of make sense that he wouldn't remember.

I literally rolled out of my bed onto the carpeted floor. I crawl towards the full length mirror on the inside my bedroom door to check the damage. Yikes. I looked _rough. _My hair was in mats, my face was flushed, and I had sleep bags under my eyes. Thanks Larxy for your lovely maneuver with my alarm because now I look like hell on legs. I unclipped my beret from my hair and extended it into my wand. (I mean, where else can I put it where no one will be suspicious?) I tapped my hair and face with the wand a few times until I deemed myself decent. The unruly mats of hair smoothed themselves out into flows of blonde locks, my face returned to its normal pale pink and cream, and the purple bags beneath my eyes faded to their normal color. _Yay for magic!_ I stood and began to put on some fresh clothes. A white, poofy sleeved shirt and some tattered blue jeans should suffice. I'm not picky and I like simple. It's not like I have any boys to impress or anything. Except one… Woops, what? I placed the charm bracelet Kairi gave me on my wrist and headed out of my room down the stairs.

I grabbed a cinnamon Pop-Tart from the cabinet and grabbed a small glass of milk. I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and listened to the beautiful tunes of my siblings screaming at each other upstairs as I ate.

"Larxene! Why do you always do this to me in the mornings?" Demyx screeched.

"Maybe if I always do it, then you'd learn not to use that bottle anymore!" She retorted.

"It's not fair! Now I have toothpaste clumps in my hair!"

"Use magic!" I called up.

"Shut the hell up, Namine! Some of us don't have that damn luxury!" Larxene snipped back at me.

I merely chuckled to myself, knowing that was the reaction I'd get. It never fails. Anyone makes one comment about magic and she blows her top. Demyx stalked down the stairs in one of his band t-shirts and his skinny jeans. Toothpaste clumps gone from his hair. I assume my suggestion was useful. He snatched open the refrigerator door in a huff. I sighed, "Are you taking me to school today?"

"Why? You need a ride or something? Legs broken?" He asked with a scoff.

I bit my cheek, "Your sassy sarcasm is noted, dear brother. But are you or not?"

"I guess so. You're sixteen, why won't Mom and Dad get you a car?" Demyx murmured.

"Maybe because you've totaled yours like seven times."

"Hey! We used magic to fix it every time! No money involved bro." He said.

I giggled, "Be careful, you know how Larxy is about the 'M' word."

Demyx let out a snicker, "I know," My idiotic brother raised his voice, "Namine isn't it just so great to be able to use magic?"

There was a loud crash from upstairs. Needless to say, Demyx and I got the hell out of there.

* * *

Demyx and I parked in the senior parking lot. At our school, they make your time spent at high school worthwhile. Because once you're a senior, you're spoiled rotten. And it's really hard to even believe Demyx is graduating this year, considering how ditsy he is. He probably used magic to cheat on half of those tests.

I watched as my brother glided over to his two best friends: Roxas and Axel. Roxas was in my grade and he was the cutest guy _ever_. He was also really sweet and when you see him with his little sister it is the most adorable thing ever. I really like the guy and I know him personally. He's my brother's best friend; he's at our house all the time. Although, I don't think he sees me in the 'more than friends' way that I do. And unfortunately the one thing magic _can't_ do is force someone to love you permanently. Temporary love potions? Yeah sure, but those aren't real love. And I want a real relationship.

I decided I was going to make an excuse to see my dream guy a little longer today. My brother and I retreated from our home due to Larxene's rage, meaning we were here earlier than usual. Kairi wasn't here yet, so I had an excuse to go chill with Demyx and the guys. Yes!

I scooted out of the car over to my brother. I jabbed him in the side a few times before he snapped and turned towards me, "What the hell do you want?"

"Can I hang here with you guys until Kairi shows up? But if she shows up with Sora and starts sucking face with him can I just stay here?"

Axel let out a chuckle and shrugged a shoulder, "It's cool with me. What about you, Roxie?"

The blond gave a grin, "I don't see why not."

"Thanks."

Daw, Roxas is just so cute! I would do bad things to that boy. No. Stop it Namine. Bad Namine.

Axel leaned back against his blazing red truck, "So Demyx, what do you and Namine have planned for this Saturday?"

"Well I'm not doing anything, but Namine has an art school thing or something." Demyx replied with a thoughtful scratch on his head.

I bumped him roughly in the shoulder, he let out a whimper and reached to grab it. "Colleges are already looking at my artistic abilities. I have to go bring some drawings to one of the schools. That's on Friday though. I'm totally free on Saturday." I chimed in quickly.

Roxas licked his lips (Can I just kiss those once? Please?). He ran a hand through his spiked blond hair, "Cool. You should come with us to Sky Peak. There's going to be a party there, and we're all going."

I rubbed my arm awkwardly, "I've never been to an actual party. That would be _really_ cool."

Is Roxas inviting me to go to a party? With_ him?_ I'm so dreaming right now.

My dream was abruptly ended when Demyx snatched my arm, "We'll be right back. If you'll excuse us." He said politely before yanking me behind Axel's truck.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!? These are _my_ friends, Namine! You can't just barge in and hang out with us! It's- It's… It's weird! I can't have my baby sister running around with a bunch of guys!" He was turning red in the face.

"I don't want to run around with a bunch of guys. I only want to run around with one." I leaned to the side to view past Demyx. He followed my gaze and realized my eyes were on Roxas.

Demyx sneered, "You want to hang out with Roxas? Oh no. Oh no, no, no! You can_not_ like Roxas! He's one of my best friends!"

"That I've had a crush on since you _met_ the guy! Please, Demyx! I understand he's your friend and if he doesn't like me back that's okay, but please let me get to know him more. I only see him at the house when you guys are playing video games. I know a few things about him, but I want to _know_ him. And he's inviting _me _of all people, Demmy! Please!" I begged him.

My brother groaned, "Fine. But if catch you guys making out, I will end you."

"Deal."

Demyx and I scooted back to where the other males stood. I waved, "Hey, sorry about that. You know Demyx, worried about my wellbeing and all. He's afraid of me being at a party, and being around alcohol and such."

Roxas grinned, "Actually, I think this one is a clean party. No drugs or alcohol."

"Oh did you hear that Demyx?" I elbowed him hard in the side, "No alcohol or drugs."

He grunted in pain, "Yes. I heard."

The blond tilted his head, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. We're fine. Everything's fine." I released a breath, "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I'm never been to a party. I don't want to be awkward."

Roxas shook his head, "You won't be awkward. I'll be with you."

"Well you know, you don't exactly know Namine _extremely_ well, Roxas." Axel chimed.

The blond eyed him dangerously, "Shut up."

"Well, it's alright. This can be our chance to know each other better. We're in the same grade after all. Right?"

"Right. It's a good way for us to hang out. I mean, as she said, we're in the same grade. It's a good opportunity. You guys are graduating this year anyway, I need someone to talk to once you guys are gone."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. He's right."

"Hey guys!" Kairi strolled up in her little pink miniskirt with some leggings, and her white button up. I'm surprised she never gets in trouble for dress code. She smiled her award winning grin as she waved.

"Hey Kairi! Where's Sora?" I asked with curiosity. The guy is usually attached to her hip.

She frowned, "He's running late, of course. He didn't realize what time it was. The guy would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him."

"I believe it." I murmured.

"But anyway, Namine, the party starts at eight so I'll probably come get you at seven-thirty, that cool?" Roxas asked.

I sighed dreamily, "That is totally cool."

He scrunched his nose with a smile, "Awesome."

Axel chimed in, "Well now that Kairi's here, Namine won't be lonely anymore. So, not to be rude Nam, but we're going to head over to the snack machines. See ya."

"Oh okay," I gave a half smile as Roxas left with my brother and Axel. He turned back and waved as they walked. I gave a sway of my hand before paying attention to Kairi.

"Oh my God… Did Roxas just ask you out?"

I snorted, "No, he just asked me to go to this party with him…" My eyes widened to the size of silver dollars, "Oh my God! Roxas just asked me out!"

Kairi squealed and grabbed my arms. I couldn't help but let myself start squeaking loudly too. Roxas asked me out! I'm going to a party with _Roxas_. Holy shit.

"Oh God, Kairi, what do I wear? What do I even say when he comes to pick me up? Oh hell I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out right now." I fidgeted around as I thought nervously about this 'outing'.

Kairi stared me down before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Look Nam, just be yourself. He has seen how you are from going to your house to hang out with Demyx. Obviously, he liked what he saw."

"Yeah, you're right. He's going to like me for me. I'll tell him everything he wants to know." I replied with a nod.

"Except that you cast spells… That one might not be such a good plan."

"Yeahhh maybe not that one."

* * *

I drew in my sketch pad all through class. I don't exactly know how I expect to pass when I'm not paying attention. Somehow it turned into a little stick doodle of Roxas and I. Yeah, I really need to focus in class. I closed the art book and turned my attention to the board. What the hell was going on?

"Namine, you look lost." Mr. Fair said.

My mouth dropped, "Uhhh, not too lost. Just a bit confused on the topic."

"Oh, what are you confused about?"

"Ummm…"

He smiled, "Why don't you pay attention instead of doodling in a sketch book, okay? Next time I won't be as forgiving and I'll make you show the entire class what you drew, hm?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No sir, that won't be necessary. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now as I was saying…" He continued on about some Ford guy getting shot. I didn't really know what he was saying at all. I just had to start planning what I was going to do about Saturday. Roxas was my dream guy and he asked me (of all people) to a party! What was I going to wear? What was I going to say? I felt the butterflies swelling in my stomach already.

"Namine."

I jumped, "Yes sir?"

"You listening?"

"Yes, a guy got shot." The class laughed at my remark. I bit my lip nervously at Mr. Fair. Was he going to punish me or make me show my doodle to the class?

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Namine, a guy got shot."

I sighed in relief. That was a close one.

* * *

I got into Demyx's truck after school. I waited for my brother to finish talking with the guys. Wait, why are they all walking this way? Demyx opened up the truck door, "Hey, they're gonna come home with us."

I was taken aback, "Oh. Okay."

Axel swung the passenger side door open where I sat, "Seniors in the front, sophomores in the back."

"What? I was here first!" I retorted then shut myself up. Why was I talking? Roxas would be sitting in the back seat with me. I sighed, "Fine."

I climbed over the front seats to the back of the truck. Roxas beamed at me and I gave a small smile back. Wow, now I'm extremely nervous. Don't be awkward Namine. Just stay calm.

Roxas turned to face me, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more this morning about the party."

I shook my head, "Oh it's fine, I'm looking forward to it."

"Great! I think you'll have a good time. And don't worry about anything, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, but I go to parties all the time."

"Oh really?"

"No, not really."

Roxas snickered, "You'll have a good time. Just enjoy yourself."

It was torture knowing that Roxas was sitting in my house and I couldn't talk to him. He was too busy playing video games with Demyx. I'm pretty sure Demmy would have a heart attack if I tried to go talk to them, so I decided against that decision.

I sat at my computer screen and chatted with Kairi online. I blared music loudly and sketched in my book. I needed to add some more drawings to my wall anyway. I had taken some down, so I had to hang up some new ones. I glanced up whenever my internet pinged.

Kairi:

Are you excited about going to that party with Roxas?

I read her question and sighed. I leaned over my sketch book to type out a reply.

Me:

Yeah, but it's kind of weird. I've never been to a high school party before. Roxas actually told me just to be myself.

Kairi:

Well he's right. It's going to be okay. Do you want me to go too? I can watch from the shadows.

Me:

Would you? Kairi, you are the best.

Kairi:

I know I am. You won't owe me anything either.

Me:

You sure?

Kairi:

Yeah, I don't need any of your hocus pocus to make me happy.

Me:

But it's a bonus right?

Kairi:

A little.


End file.
